She Belongs with Me
by Armageddon Angel
Summary: Gray reflects on his feelings concerning Juvia during his fight with Lyon and comes up with one conclusion. She belongs with him. One-shot written from Gray's perspective.


**She Belongs with Me**

**Well, this will be the equivalent of dipping my toes in the water of Fairy Tail fanfiction. And, of course, I'll start with my favorite pairing, Gray and Juvia. There is so few fics compared with other pairing of main characters.**

**In any case, this is the prelude to my Fairy Tail project.**

**So, I hope you'll like this.**

**P.S. I have not read past chapter 284. So whether this happens or not, I don't know. But this is how I see Gray and Juvia getting together.**

* * *

I haven't been liking time by myself lately because every time I am by myself I get lost in thought. I haven't been liking where my thoughts have been heading either because it's moving towards the same place.

I am with my team as we are awaiting the third day battle rounds. Erza shot us into second place with her victory against the 100 monsters. Everyone else got zero points. So I am waiting to see whether or not I will be called.

A voice comes from the P. A. system. **"And now, it's time for the battle portion of the Grand Magic Games."**

I can hear a loud cry erupt from the stands. Everyone is pumped to see the battles.

**"Round one: Lyon Vastia of Lamia Scale versus Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail A."**

I hear my name from the loudspeaker. Great. He's the last person I wanted to face. I head out to fight against my fellow pupil.

"Don't come back unless you kick his ass, droopy-eyes." Natsu bellows, flames coming out of his mouth. Tch! Like I'm just going to just let him win.

"Make sure to get revenge for day 1, Gray." Lucy tells me. That was always the plan.

"Do your best, Gray-san." Wendy chirps. I give her a slight smile. I always go all out when Fairy Tail's honor is concerned.

"Use this as an opportunity to make your feelings clear." Erza smirked. Damn her. I know that I am blushing. She just won't let it go.

"Feelings clear?" I hear Natsu asking as I am walking to the center of the arena. "What do you mean, Erza?"

I take a deep breath and see the cool smirk of Lyon as I walk towards the center of the arena.

* * *

"This couldn't have been set up any better, don't you agree Gray?" Lyon smirks as I enter the arena.

"What do you mean?" I actually know where he's going with this but this is just to make sure.

"We can settle our bet right now." That damn smirk again. I am getting sick of it. "How about this? The winner of this fight will have the lovely Juvia-chan in their guild."

I don't even need to look back to know that Juvia is blushing.

"Why don't we just leave Juvia out of this?" I ask.

"Afraid of losing, Gray?" He's baiting me and I'm irritated.

Before I can say anything, a voice comes over the loudspeaker. I recognize it as Jason from the Weekly Sorcerer. **"COOOOL. COOOL. This is so COOOL. Both Gray and Lyon studied under Ur, the ice mage who defeated Deliora. They are also fighting over the same woman."**

I grimace. Why is it that everyone is misunderstanding the situation?

"You better believe we are fighting for the same woman." Lyon yells out. "The winner of this fight will win the heart of the fair maiden, Juvia-chan." He ends with a flourish. I swear that I can see white roses in the background. It makes me sick. The Lyon I know would never stoop this low.

"And that's going to be me." He mocks.

Now he's done it. "I'm sick of this. I am going to shut you up, Lyon." I tell him. "Juvia is not going to be a bit player in our rivalry, you bastard."

I take off my shirt and cloak and watch as he does the same. As I get into my fighting stance, I swear I can hear a voice.

"You can do it, Gray-sama."

That can only belong to one person. And right now, that person is making me blush. This isn't good. I need to focus on beating this bastard.

**"Lyon vs. Gray: Battle Start."**

I figure I'd start off with some hand to hand so I charge at him. But I keep my hands in the ice make stance.

"Coming up close to make sure that you hit me with an ice make spell, huh Gray?" I can hear the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

**ICE MAKE...**

He gets prepared in a defensive stance to take the ice make spell but that gives me an opening to hit him with a solid right hook.

It startles him more than anything and keeps him off balance. With him on one leg thanks to the punch, I aim my left hand at him.

**KNUCKLE**

I summon a giant fist of ice which knocks Lyon off his feet and into the surrounding arena wall. I can hear a cough but I don't let up.

**ICE MAKE LANCE**

I shoot out ice lances from my fist

**ICE MAKE EAGLE**

He counters my lances with flying eagles.

"Damn. I slipped up. I thought this was going to be easy." He coughs.

I look at the damage I caused. He looks scuffed up but no worse for the wear. Damn. I was hoping to end it in one shot but it wasn't meant to be.

"Looks like I am going to have to go all out for Juvia-chan's sake." Lyon grunts out. "Now you will see, my fellow pupil, the difference seven years makes."

"Doesn't matter the difference in years, I'm going to show you the power of Fairy Tail." I tell him.

"Are you sure you're not doing this for Juvia-chan's sake?" He's trying to mess with me. I got to focus.

"Get serious." I command.

Lyon nods and closes his eyes. "Alright. If you insist."

**ICE MAKE DRAGON**

He creates a dragon of ice that starts stalking towards me.

**ICE MAKE GUNGNIR**

I shoot out a giant lance from my ice stance. It pierces the center of the dragon and shatters it. I take a deep breath to regain my composure. Although I've awaken my second origin, Ice Make Gungnir is still a high level spell.

"Ice Make Gungnir, huh?" Lyon remarks. "That's a high level spell. I wonder if you are already exhausted."

I snarl at him. "Hardly."

We start trading blows and spells. I'm not able to get to get an advantage on him but neither is he getting one on me.

We are both breathing heavy. I can hear that the crowd has grown silent. They are entranced by the fight.

"I can see that your will is strong, Gray." Lyon tells me.

"Whatever. " I tell him. But I am also curious. "Why is it that you desire Juvia so badly?"

"Humph. Are you stupid?" As if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "She is the most beautiful of the women I've seen. And have you seen the way she blushes? It is so adorable. I also got a good look at her panties. Very cute. I saw ponies."

I growl. He is treating her like she is a piece of meat and not as a person. Juvia deserves much better... someone like ...

And then I catch myself. She's invading my thoughts again. This time, there can be no denying to myself. I can feel myself being drawn into deep thought.

* * *

When did it start to happen, I wonder?

I always thought that I was pretty straightforward. I am an ice-make mage and a badass one at that. I am a member of Fairy Tail, the best guild ever. I fight for my nakama with all of my strength and they do the same for me. So why is it do I feel like something's changed?

It's because of her.

Juvia Lockser.

I remember the first time I met her. She was a member of Phantom Lord, an enemy. It was because of her former guild that Lucy was kidnapped. To me at the time, she was an obstacle to overcome.

Engaging her in combat was strange to say the least. I remember how angry she got when I told her that I would risk my life to save Lucy. She fought harder as a result, but I was able to freeze her for a while. (I so didn't mean to grab her breast. It just happened.)

But I let her go afterwards. She said that she could fight me anymore. I asked her why. I thought she realized that she couldn't beat me. But she said something strange. She said that she was stronger than Lucy and that she could protect me. I asked her why she would do something like that. Before she could answer me, the rain had gotten heavier. I felt depressed just being in the rain.

She got angry again. This time, she came full force. I didn't know it at the time but she was very sensitive about the rain issue. But I was able to stop her and freeze the rain. Then I used an Ice Geyser spell to finish the match.

I don't know why. But when the fight was over, I was compelled to save her from having a nasty fall. I grabbed her hand and saved her from falling over. She asked me why I saved her. At the time, I didn't know. Why did I save her? She was an enemy, right? She had hurt my nakama. Why did I save her? I couldn't give her answer.

Looking back on it now, I could tell that she had a crush on me from the get-go. But at the time, I didn't think anything of it. I thought I wasn't going to see her again.

* * *

I was wrong. We had met again at that resort that Loke gave us tickets to. I was shocked. I didn't think I'd see her again. But there she was and she was wearing a Fairy Tail medallion around her neck. It drew attention to her dangerously exposed bust.

She called me Gray-sama.

It irked me a little. Why was she calling me Gray-sama? I had thought that after defeating her, she would come back for revenge. But that wasn't the case.

I learned that her old guild was disbanded after the Guild War and she was now an independent mage. She told me of desire to join Fairy Tail. I told her that I didn't have a problem with it but she would have to talk with the Master.

Then we were attacked by Simon. She put herself between me and him saying that she wouldn't allow the guy to hurt me. This confused me. I had only known her for just the fight and our recent conversation. Why would she put herself in harm's way for me?

I didn't have time to think about that. Erza was captured by the enemy. I wasn't going to let that go unpunished.

Natsu, Lucy, Juvia and myself headed to the place that Erza was taken to rescue her. We were successful in this mission. We had derailed Jellal's plans to revive Zeref, stopped a dark guild and defeated one of the Ten Wizard Saints.

Afterwards, we had returned with Erza in tow back to the resort. I had wanted to thank Juvia for helping us but she was nowhere to be found. I asked Lucy where she was. I will not forget that conversation.

"Lucy, have you seen Juvia?" I asked her

"She had just left. She wanted to head to Fairy Tail to see if she could join." She answered.

"Aww, that's too bad. I wanted to thank her for her help."

Lucy gave me a look that I'll never forget. It was an honest look that told me that there was something on her mind, like she knew a secret and she didn't want to tell anybody but wanted me to figure it out myself.. "You should know this, Gray." She told me. "She didn't do this because she wanted to save Erza."

"It's not?" I asked. At the time, I didn't contemplate her actions. Why did she go with us?

"No. It's because you wanted to save Erza that she helped us." There goes that look again, I thought.

"I don't get it."

I honestly didn't get it at the time. She went on a potentially hazardous mission just because I wanted to save Erza? It didn't make any sense.

She let out an exasperated sigh. "Men. I swear. It's always the same. Soooo dense." With that, she left me alone in my thoughts.

It wouldn't be until much later that I understood what Lucy meant.

* * *

When we had returned to the guild, Juvia had joined. I was happy for her. She had deserved her chance to join us after helping us save Erza.

My interactions with Juvia after she became a member of Fairy Tail... well, there was no one word to describe it. Wherever I was sitting in the guild, she would be there as well. She would glare at any girl would talk to me. Most of the time, it was Lucy but Cana, Levy, Mira and even Erza were not spared from Juvia's glaring. I had begun to notice that she would blush whenever I talked with her. Of course, it didn't help that I stripped all the time. In any case, I certainly didn't dislike her presence.

But I also became aware of her feelings for me. I'd have to be as dense as that flame-brain Natsu not to notice it. But I always thought it was a crush. I thought that, with time, it would fizzle out. I would later learn how wrong I was.

It was during the Fantasia Festival that Laxus and his goons, the Thunder God Tribe, made their ploy for a coup and wrest control from the Master. Evergreen had turned the girls into stone, which made me angry. How could a member of Fairy Tail treat their nakama like this?

I went out to set things right and encountered Bixlow. But he beat me thanks to Freed's rune placement.

I don't remember much after that but we were able to stop Laxus and his plans for destroying Magnolia. But, more importantly, Cana had pulled me aside after the battle to tell me something.

"Cana, what is so important that you pulled me aside?" I asked.

To tell the truth, I was still mad about being so useless in the Battle of Fairy Tail. I couldn't beat Bixlow. I was mad. What was the point of all my magic if I couldn't use it to protect my guild?

"It's about Juvia." She said. She looked very uneasy bringing up the topic.

I grew concerned. "What happened to Juvia? Is she okay?"

"Gray, just listen to me." She commanded and I shut up quickly. "When Juvia and I were freed from the stone imprisonment, we went looking for Laxus and the others. But we got trapped in one of Freed's rune traps. The runes stated that the runes wouldn't be lifted until one of us was unable to fight."

I gasped. "You and Juvia fought? Are you insane?"

Then she slapped me. I was so blinded by anger that I didn't see her tears until after she did the deed. "Shut up, Gray, and let me finish."

I nursed my cheek and let her continue.

"Freed had appeared before us and said that he would fight the winner. I got so pissed when he said that. But I didn't noticed that Juvia had transformed into her water form. I thought she was going to attack me but she actually used her liquid form to climb the rune barrier. Then she... she..."

I could hear her sobs and it made me want to cry as well. "She what, Cana?"

"She broke one of the thunder lacrima so that we wouldn't have to fight. And you know what happens when break one of them."

I gasped. What was she thinking, I had thought at the time.

"When I asked her why, she said that she just wanted to be accepted as a Fairy Tail mage and she would rather let herself get hurt than hurt one of her nakama."

I was shocked. How could Juvia think that she wasn't accepted at Fairy Tail? She was one of us as soon as she got the guild mark. Hell, even before that when she helped us at the Tower of Heaven.

"And what did you say?" I asked.

"I told her that she was already a Fairy Tail mage, and a great one at that." She cried.

I smiled at that. But then, it was replaced by a scowl. I needed to set Juvia straight. "Where is she now?" I asked her.

I didn't realize it at the time but Cana flashed me a wicked smile. "She's in the guild's infirmary."

I didn't wait. I headed over there to give Juvia a piece of my mind.

Juvia was lying in a bed in the infirmary, looking out of the window. I would be grateful that no one was around to hear our conversation. She realized that she was not alone and turned to me, blushing as she did so.

"Gray-sama!" She whispered.

I stomped over to her bed and grabbed her hand, not caring that she was turning even redder. "Don't you ever do that again." I nearly yelled at her.

She looked confused. "Do what, Gray-sama?"

"Cana told me what happened with you and her."

Juvia looked flabbergasted. "Juvia didn't mean..."

"You are now a member of Fairy Tail, Juvia." I told her, conviction laced in my voice. "That means that you will never consider your life insignificant. You will fight with all your might to protect your nakama, even if it means you have to suffer for a while. Because Fairy Tail looks after their own. Do you understand?"

"Gray-sama." There were tears in her eyes. I didn't understand it then. But now I do.

"You are a member of Fairy Tail now, Juvia." I smiled, while holding her hand.

Juvia smiled back and I was entranced. I never seen such a beautiful smile. "Thank you, Gray-sama."

"Now get better quickly, Juvia. I've got a surprise for you." I told her.

I had invited her to join me on my float in the Fantasia parade. I can remember her being so happy.

* * *

After that, I started to become comfortable in her presence. Juvia told me about her past, how the rain always fell on her, keeping her from making friends. She told me about how Phantom Lord was and how she was only kept their for her power. She told me how happy she was to be a part of a guild that cared for her as person. In exchange, I told her about my past, making sure not to leave out a single detail. She didn't mock me or pity me. In fact, Juvia told me that she was happy that I had endured all that I did to become the man I am today.

Her peculiarities didn't bother me at all anymore either. I just accepted it as just Juvia being Juvia. She was a unique being in a place full of unique people. But it would be during the S-class exams that something happened.

Juvia and I were chosen as S-class candidates. I, of course, was very happy. Now I can prove myself to take on S-class quests. She, on the other hand, wasn't so happy. She said that she wanted to forfeit. I didn't understand. Becoming an S-level mage is one of the desires of many Fairy Tail members. Why wouldn't she want to participate?

Lucy told me the reason. She wanted to be my partner for the exam. I couldn't help but think that we would have been a great team. We were ice and water. We would have complemented each other. But it was not to be.

It was then I started getting worried. When have I been such a sap? Why am I thinking such stuff, especially about Juvia? She is nakama, nothing more...

At least, that's what I told myself at the time.

When I told the gang that Loke would be my partner, she was surprised. But I told her that she had to fight me seriously. I don't understand why she blushed when I said that but I just accepted it as the eternal mystery that is Juvia Lockser.

With Loke's help, I was able to clear the first hurdle of the exam and joined the other winners in a clearing. I looked around for Juvia. She wasn't here. I asked the Master what happened with her. It seems as if she met Erza on her trial and was defeated. I was disappointed. I really wanted to see her.

When we had split up to find Master Mavis's grave, Loke chose that time to talk to me.

"So you are disappointed that Juvia didn't pass the first round?" He asked me slyly.

"Yeah. I was looking forward to another battle with her. I mean, the last time we fought, there was much more on the line." I told him.

"I don't think you were just looking for another fight with her." He had on this smirk that made me miffed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean that you are concerned about her wellbeing." I could hear the mocking tone in his voice. First Lucy, then Cana and now Loke?

"Of course, I would be concerned. She is my nakama."

Loke sighed. "Oh Gray, Gray. Of course, she is your nakama. But have you ever looked at her."

I didn't understand was he was getting at. "I do. I always look at her whenever I talk to her."

"No, Gray. I'm not talking about looking at her as a nakama or looking at her as a friend. I'm talking about looking at her as a woman."

In truth, I hadn't. I've never really looked at her like that, like a woman.

"What more can a woman do until you notice her? She's practically throwing herself at you?" Now he looked like he was angry at me. What did I do to deserve this kind of treatment? "I mean she's beautiful, has long silky legs and a nice rack. What more could you want? If she looked at me the way that she looks at you, why I'd..."

But I didn't let him finish that sentence. I grabbed him by the shirt. "Don't you dare finish what you were going to say." I made sure to put in an icy stare.

But the bastard just smirked. "Ohh. So you can get jealous over Juvia?"

That threw me for a loop. "N-n-n-noo. I am not jealous over Juvia. I'd be that way for any of the girls in Fairy Tail." But that wasn't particularly true.

Loke removed my hand from his shirt and looked me in the eyes. "Juvia is a special woman, Gray. But she won't wait forever... or rather she shouldn't. You should figure out your feelings and fast before someone else takes her away from you."

He didn't let me respond back to that but it was okay. I had other things to think about.

Why did I get so angry when Loke said that? At the time, I couldn't explain it to myself. I mean, Juvia is just a girl, right? Granted, a girl who has a huge crush on me. A girl who is very pretty and kind and noble. A girl who had endured so much just to get to this point where she was happy, just like me.

I could honestly say that, at that point, I was getting it now. I was starting to see Juvia as more than just one of my nakama.

* * *

But I am pretty sure that the turning point was when Ultear tried to kill Juvia.

As I saw her sword come down on Juvia, my body reacted. I cast an ice spell to stop the spell and used the distraction to rescue her. As I held her in my arms, I couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. I had saved her. I had no intention of letting her die before I had a chance to figure out my own feelings. But first things first. I had to beat down the person who dared to attack Juvia.

During our fight, I received some revelation from the enemy.

"You seem sluggish, Gray." Ultear spat at me. "Could you still be feeling the effects of the Maguilty Sense?"

I didn't have time to play mind games with this woman. "Maguilty Sense?" I really didn't care about what she was talking about.

"Meredy's magic. It links two people's senses but it only works if that person affected has great emotion invested in another person." She looked as if she were taking such pleasure in telling this. "Basically they are linked until either the caster removes it or the person it was cast upon dies, in which case, the other person linked dies as well."

The only person who came to mind was Juvia. She was the only one who had great emotion towards me. I remember how my face heated up at the beginning of our link. I could feel how desperately she fought. Was she fighting to save me? That could only mean one thing. Could it be that she is in love with me? All this time?

I had always thought it was a crush. But love? I would later groan when I thought about it. All this time, she loved me. And I ignored her.

"That girl, Juvia is it?" She asked. "I wonder how you would feel should I kill her?"

I felt a rage boiling in me. "I won't let you!" I yelled as I attacked her

* * *

I was victorious. I carried my exhausted body to the base camp. On my way, I had met Erza. She was just as exhausted as me.

"Gray, you're alright." She said.

"So are you." I responded.

I noticed something. For a woman who as tactful as a freight train at full speed, she had a hard time looking me in the eyes.

"Have you seen Juvia?" She asked me.

How did I know that the conversation would go here?

"She's a bit banged up but she went after Zeref and that pink haired girl." I told her.

She smirked. "She fought magnificently when she learned that the girl wanted to kill you."

I frowned. "Yeah, I know."

"So what are you going to do?" She asked me.

"I just want to get through this fight first. I'll worry about it later." I had to concentrate on defeating Grimoire Heart

"Make sure you do." She ended the conversation.

* * *

When Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Wendy and myself were victorious against Hades, our nakama came to congratulate us. I couldn't find Juvia though. When I asked Freed, he told me that she didn't make it back to the camp.

Immediately, I was worried. Did something happen to her? I did send her to chase after that girl, knowing that she was injured and exhausted. Is she hurt somewhere? Did she...

No, I refused to think about it. I'd find her. But it would be moot. She came back. Juvia was fine and very exhausted. She also wished for me to punish her. Although I was freaked out by her actions, I was happy she was safe. She was being the same weird Juvia that I have grown to like.

* * *

When I learned we had lost seven years, I was a bit lost but Juvia was there to comfort me.

"Juvia thinks Gray-sama shouldn't worry about it." She told me. "Fairy Tail will find a way to live in this time just as well as the time we lost."

"Yeah. You're right, Juvia."

I couldn't believe how easy it became to be around her. A couple of months ago, I would have felt weird because I didn't know how to handle her. Now, I think I can say that I like her.

Then Lyon had to come. He took one look at Juvia and fell in love with her, or so he said. At first, I thought he was just doing it to mess with me. It wouldn't be the first time he's done so. But the day before the Magic Games, he makes that stupid bet. He wants to use Juvia as a wager.

But she isn't something that she should be wagered. She is special. She is unique. She's mine and she belongs with me.

* * *

And as I feel myself coming back to the present, it hits me. Like simple truth, it is as clear as the blue skies Juvia saw for the first time.

I laugh loudly. I can't help myself. Was it always this simple or was it something that required me so much to convince myself that it is real?

"Why are you laughing, Gray?" Lyon asks. "Have you finally lost it?"

I smirk at him. "Is that the reason you like Juvia? Because she's beautiful?" I laugh again for good measure. "Such a shallow reason."

Then, I glare at him. "Juvia is beautiful but she is more than just a pretty face. She is a woman who has endured a lot to flourish. She is strong, not just magic-wise but as a person. She is loyal and kind. She has her eccentricities, sure, but that makes her all the more unique."

I raise my hands into an ice make stance. "Juvia is happy in Fairy Tail. I am happy she is in Fairy Tail. Juvia loves Fairy Tail. That's why she belongs with me in Fairy Tail."

**ICE MAKE FIMBULVETR**

From the ice make stance, I make concentric circles and point my fingers to the sky.

"Ice make fimbulvetr?" Lyon questions. "I've never heard of it."

"This is the result of my training, Lyon." I tell him.

A dark cloud settles overhead and it begins to snow. Lyon, for the first time in this match, looks worried. He has to know what's coming.

"I created this spell to defeat ice wizards." I tell him. "I'm done with our bet, Lyon. Regardless of the outcome, Juvia is staying with me in Fairy Tail."

"You haven't won yet, Gray." Lyon yells.

**ICE MAKE...**

But before his Ice Make could form, he begins to be frozen in ice.

"What the..." is all I hear before he's completely frozen.

"Ice Make Fimbulvetr. It's a spell that super-freezes my opponent's ice spells before they are cast. And since you've effectively frozen yourself, I'll finish this.

**COLD EXCALIBUR**

I form a large sword and swing at the frozen Lyon with all my might. I hear a groan of pain as he is brought down. Victory is mine.

**"Winner: Gray Fullbuster. Fairy Tail A receives 10 points."**

I can hear a loud cheer coming from the audience but it doesn't matter to me. What matters more is that, with this, Lyon will stop trying to take Juvia away from me.

"Gray." I can hear him calling out to me.

I walk over to him. "Why are you after Juvia?" I ask. "Do you really like her that much?"

"I'm doing this to make you see." He tells me in a whisper.

I am perplexed. "Make me see?" I repeat.

I could hear him sigh. It was as if telling me is going to be hard. "Sherry was in love with me."

Well, duh. I knew that ever since that incident with Oracion Seis and probably before that on Galuna Island. Wait... did he say _was in love_ with him? "Was in love?" I ask.

"I always knew that she was in love me but I never responded to her feelings." He's not looking me in the eyes as he's telling me this. "I would tell myself that it was just a crush or I don't feel that way about her."

I can see him clenching his fist. "But it was just after we defeated Oracion Seis that... she fell in love with another man."

Now I feel sorry for him. I can understand.

"At any time, I could have told her that I liked her or I want to see how this relationship goes." His voice goes up an octave higher yet it was still soft enough that only I could hear him. "But I was too self-absorbed. At first, I was angry at her. How could she lead me on only to find someone else? Yet, I had no one to blame but myself. She shouldn't have to wait to be loved. She deserved someone who could return her love."

He picks himself from lying on the floor and sits. He looks at me directly in the eyes. "I don't want you to go through that. A woman shouldn't have to wonder whether a man likes her or not. She shouldn't have to wait. Especially someone as special as Juvia. So, make sure you tell Juvia how you feel. And you better treat her right or I'll take her away from you." He smirks.

I smirk back. "Not gonna happen, Lyon."

With that, I walk out of the arena.

* * *

I do not rejoin my group. Right now, I want to be alone until I talk to Juvia. I want to make everything clear. So I leave the stadium and wait outside.

When the matches finish, I watch many mages leaving the stadium, returning to their lodgings. I can see my group bustling out to see me.

"Gray." I can hear Natsu yelling. Then I can hear him swearing as he is grabbed by Erza. "What the hell, Erza?" He yells

"Let's leave Gray alone, Natsu." Lucy tells him and they drag him to the lodgings.

For that, I am grateful. Right now, talking with Juvia is more important to me.

Finally, after waiting for a while, Juvia comes out of the stadium. Her face is redder than a tomato. She's looks like she's having a hard time standing. Mira is helping her right herself.

Mira looks at me and I nod back. "I'll take it from here." I tell her.

She smiles back. "Take all the time you need, Gray." With that, she walks away.

I take Juvia's hand and find myself in a cliché. Her hand fits in mine like they were made for each other.

She looks at me as I am holding her hand. "Did Gray-sama mean all of the things he said about Juvia?" She asks me.

"What a silly question, Juvia." I tell her with a smile. "Of course I did."

I tug her hand gently as I lead her around Crocus. "Come on, Juvia. Let's grab some dinner. I'm starving." I can feel the heat in my cheeks collecting. "And I will make everything clear."

"Okay, Gray-sama." She breathes.

I will finally tell her how I feel about her. It's probably not as strong as Juvia but it's enough for now. I want to learn more about her. I want to know her hopes, her dreams, her desires. And I want her to know about me, the real me. I want to love Juvia.

As we headed to eat, I couldn't help but think that this bet was probably the best thing to happen to me. Juvia belongs with me in Fairy Tail. I am happy with that.

* * *

**With that, my one-shot is finished. I have to say, this one got away from me. But I am happy.**

**Also stay tuned. I am going to do another Gray and Juvia story very soon.**

**In the meantime, please leave a review. I want to hear what you guys think.**

**A. Angel**


End file.
